<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Моё одиночество by Theonya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267813">Моё одиночество</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya'>Theonya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ai no Kusabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brat undertones, Character Study, Dark, Loneliness, Love/Hate, M/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мое одиночество – воздух, которым дышу. Струи дождя, ласкающие кожу, холодны, как прикосновения перчатки. Осматривают тело, безразлично и заманчиво, нагоняя тоску. Я не чувствую больше страха ни перед кем. Разве что перед тобой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iason Mink/Riki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Моё одиночество</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мое одиночество – воздух, которым дышу. Струи дождя, ласкающие кожу, холодны, как прикосновения перчатки. Осматривают тело, безразлично и заманчиво, нагоняя тоску. Я не чувствую больше страха ни перед кем. Разве что перед тобой.<br/>
Забиваясь в темный угол, желаю больше не видеть, ненавидеть, но не могу не тянуться навстречу. Каким образом снятая тобой цепь осталась на мне? Что ты забрал у меня, отброса, кроме свободы? Поцелуи по коже – пыткой, кто-то склонился, ласкает ртом, а я не могу сопротивляться умелым губам, откидываюсь на плечо, прижимаюсь. Хозяин, возьмите меня... Нет, никогда я не скажу подобного бреда. Поэтому просто трахни меня, Блонди. Достаточно ли дерзкий взгляд, чтобы было видно – я не сдамся? Я не хочу принадлежать тебе. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я сломался до конца. Так ведь неинтересно, верно?<br/>
Не пачкаешься о меня своим членом изнутри. Пальцы, игрушки, все, что угодно, лишь бы показать статус. На место, питомец. Сидеть. И в голосе ни единой эмоции, они прорываются только в воспаленном сознании, их дорисовывает страсть, когда думает, что невозможно сказать иначе. На записи твой голос был бы таким же, как и всегда, но кто я такой, чтобы высказывать свое мнение?<br/>
Питомец. Твой раб. Хулиган.<br/>
Посадивший тебя самого на цепь одиночества и безнадежности.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>